The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for current transformation with four current branches, containing a first, a second, a third and a fourth transistor, coupled in pairs.
Circuit arrangements for current transformation are known for example from the publication U. Tietze, Ch. Schenk: Halbleiter-Schaltungstechnik, Springer-Verlag, 7.sup.th ed., 1985, pp. 364ff. A current mirror thereby functions as the simplest transformation circuit. It is often necessary to produce a current with particular characteristics that cannot be realized with the known circuit arrangements. Other circuit arrangements can be integrated only poorly, e.g. because they require resistances with particular characteristics, e.g. temperature-constant resistances.
In particular, circuit arrangements that produce an output current by means of multiplication or division of currents, or that are suited for temperature compensation or, for producing a predetermined temperature coefficient, can be integrated only with great expense and are little known.